


You only miss what you have lost

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Requested, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Mash fic prompts please & thank you :) JealousRegretfulMary witnesses Kennash kissing or saying I love you! DrunkMary jumps Bash! Mary regretting her decisions (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only miss what you have lost

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a bit long but I went with the JealousRegretfulMary witnesses Kennash kissing thing but I’ll definitely work on the others as soon as I finished some of the other prompts! I hope you like it! More Mash to come! xx

Seeing Bash with Kenna was pure torture. In the beginning Mary had thought that he did it on porpoise but the fact that he actually seemed to like her made it worse in her eyes.

Kenna was beautiful, sure. And she was probably the loving and funny wife he deserved but now that it was over Mary couldn’t help to wish everything she had chosen differently. It was her fault after all but them again nobody had told Bash to fall for her friend either. The marriage was forced but his feelings weren’t. After all that had happened she had secretly wished that there had been a way for them.

"Mary, my Queen, what is it that seems to darken your mood? Henry is conquered, it is time to have a feast!" She heard her husband saying from beside her.

God she had grown sick of his nativity. Mary lead fallen for Francis when Catherine had still tried to tear them apart but no what there is no more secrecy and passion between them he had started to annoy her all day long and she felt horrible for even thinking that way. He was a great leader, the man she needed by her side to secure Scotland and take on her enemies but that was about it.

"It is nothing, m’love." She claimed but her eyes were fixed on Bash and Kenna again. Her ex-lover was sitting right across the dining table, smiling at his wife as if he had never seen anything as magnificent as Kenna. But he had. Mary tried to convince her drunken mind. It had been her fourth or fifth glass of wine but the dizziness was just sinking in now.

She watched as her former lady in waiting stole a kiss from Bash, what caused him to extend his expression to a bright grin and Mary’s mood to worsen. How dare they? This was a formal dinner and they’re acting like klutzes. Obnoxious.

Mary had enough of this, she had to leave this room before she’d do something totally un-ladylike. So without as much as an explanation she got up and made her way up to her chambers. She cast one last judgmental glance at Bash before she disappeared.

"What was that about?" She heard his voice behind her, as deep and wonderful as she remembered but harder now.

"Nothing. Just need some rest." Mary lies firmly, the smallest of tears in her eyes. She wasn’t sad, not really, those were merely tears of anger, of jealousy.

"When you pointed those fierce eyes at me you knew I would follow, you wanted me to." Bash responded, more direct than she had expected him to, what only fuled her fire.

"Maybe I was just disgusted at how you and Kenna were ‘showing your affections’ while other residents were eating!" She hissed at him but didn’t turn away.

"She kissed me once." The brown haired bastard defended his wife, not having the slightest idea what Mary was so mad about. She was married to his brother.

The brunette just rolled her eyes and trotted on in direction of her chambers but Sebastian caught up with her, gripping her by the arm. The anger in him slowly raising as well.

"You do not get to judge me for being happy, Mary. You chose Francis over me. That was when I considered this thing between us over."

"I can judge whoever I want for whatever I want - I am the Queen of Scotland."

"Do not expect me to justify my romantic life in front of the woman who broke my heart." The dead kings bastard said quietly, his eyes as unreadable as his voice.

Mary felt the impact of the alcohol in her system increasing and she knew, every other word would be a mistake but she couldn’t keep herself from talking. Her every vein was pulsing faster than usual, she had to prove her point. A point she wasn’t even aware of herself.

"It wasn’t over when I chose Francis, it has never been over." The young queen told him a lot quieter than before. It seemed as if all of the anger that had been controlling her slowly fell away but the passion stayed.

With a few small steps Mary was in front of him, pressing herself to his broad body as her hands fixed his face to look at her. There were still tears rolling over her rosy cheeks but she didn’t care. She had to show him whom he belonged with before it was too late.

"Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, bash?" Mary asked, gently caressing his cheek as if it was a piece of soft silk she couldn’t help but touch, plus the stubbles obviously.

Sebastian had never seen her this vulnerable before, not even when he had pulled her of the bath Catherine had intended to poison her with. He could feel that her whole body had been fighting this confession and yet she had to tell him.

"I was okay when the problem was that I couldn’t be with you for my country but when you fell in love with someone else.. This is too much."

Her confession left Sebastian stunned. Back then she had claimed to love Francis more and she had been visibly happy with him so why now?

"I do not want to be the thing you want because you can not have it, Mary. It would be a curse." He said while slowly removing her hands from his face. The disappointment in her face was obvious but there seemed to be something else.

Mary wanted Bash, she wanted him with all her heart and she had to proof that it was not the drama that made it interesting, not the way she wanted his brother.

"Come see me in my chambers tonight. I will show you that there is nothing in this world I want more than you." Her idea was rushed and silly maybe but if she needed to be drastic to win him back she would.

"Seeing you with Kenna makes my blood boil, it makes me insane." She continues begging him and for a second she believed he was convinced.

Mary had to use that chance, she had to prove it now.

When her soft lips found his she felt it again. The electric feeling that made her feel alive and insanely insecure. She was giving her everything up to him despite all risks.

And he kissed her back.

Passionately, intense.

Sebastian had always been the cute one around her. The careful kisser and humble gentleman. But there was little gentleness in this kiss. He was the one framing her face with his hands now, like he usually did. Yet he was demanding now, fighting her fighting her tongue for domination.

But as sudden as he had responded the kiss had ended. He pulled back quickly with his eyes burning into hers. The look on Sebastian’s face was not as adoring or relieved as she had hoped, he looked broken.

"Bash-" The Queen begun but was interrupted immediately.

"You only miss what you have lost. And I do hope that you will miss me, your Grace."

Those were the last words that were spoken between the two of them this night. With clenched teeth and tense shoulders Bash left her by the door and as tears started to roll down her face once more he cursed his new found pride.


End file.
